malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Deadhouse Gates/Dramatis Personae
List of all characters appearing in Deadhouse Gates in alphabetical order :for Dramatis Personae as published in the book, please see mainpage References are given for first recognizable appearance in person. Some characters have (referred to only) references as they appear, not in person, but in people's stories for example. Some character are referenced for both. The list includes characters of the Deck of Dragons. Characters in addition to the original Dramatis Personae from the book are given in italics. Please note that clicking on any link may take you to a page containing spoilers from later books. (This list is work in progress) A * Ancient Shaman, shaman in Hissar * Apsalar, 9th Squad, Bridgeburners * Apt, a female aptorian demon * Aralt Arpat, a Red Blade (Ehrlitan) B * Baran, a Hound of Shadow * Baria Setral, a Red Blade, brother of Mesker Setral (Dosin Pali) * Baudin, companion to Felisin and Heboric * Beneth, a crime lord * Bent, a Wickan cattle-dog * Beru, (referred to only) * Bidithal, a mage with the Raraku Apocalypse * Blind, a Hound of Shadow * Blind boy, a dancer in Hissar * Blistig, Commander of Aren Guard * Bula, an innkeeper * Bult, a Wickan and veteran commander, Coltaine's uncle * Burn, (referred to only) C * Captain, owner and commander of the trader craft Ragstopper * Chenned, a captain in the 7th Army * Coltaine, a Wickan, Fist, 7th Army * Cotillion, patron god of assassins * Crokus, a visitor from Darujhistan * Cuttle, a sapper D * Duiker, Imperial Historian(referred to only)(full appearance)Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 1 * Dujek Onearm, (referred to only) E * The Emperor, (referred to only) F * 'Febryl, a mage and elder advisor to Sha'ik * '''Felisin, youngest daughter of House ParanDeadhouse Gates, Prologue * Fener, a God, the Boar of War(referred to only) * Fiddler, 9th Squad, Bridgeburners G * Ganoes Paran, (referred to only) * Gear, a Hound of Shadow * Gesler, a corporal in the Costal Guard * Gryllen, a D'ivers (referred to only) H * Heboric Light Touch, exiled historian and ex-priest of Fener * Hentos Ilm, a T'lan Imass Bonecaster * Hood, God of Death (referred to only) I * Icarium, a mixed-blood Jaghut wanderer * Irp, a small servant * Iskaral Pust, a High Priest of Shadow K * Kalam, a corporal in the 9th Squad, Bridgeburners * Kamist Reloe, High Mage with the Odhan army * Karpolan Demesand, a merchant * Toblakai, a bodyguard and warrior in the Raraku Apocalypse * Keneb, Captain, a refugee * Kesen, Keneb and Selv's first born son * Kimloc, a Tanno Spiritwalker * Korbolo Dom, renegade Fist leading the Odhan army * Kulp, cadre mage, 7th Army L * Lady Gaesen, an Untan noble woman * Laseen, Empress (referred to only) * Legana Breed, a T'lan Imass * Lenestro, a Noble on the Chain of Dogs * Leoman, captain in the Raraku Apocalypse * List, a corporal in the 7th Army * L'oric, a mage with the Raraku Apocalypse * Lord Hilrac, a noble from Unta (referred to only) * Lorn, deceased Adjunct (referred to only) * Lostara Yil, a Red Blade (Ehrlitan) * Lull, a captain in the Sialk Marines M * Mael, Elder God of the seas (referred to only) * Mallick Rel, chief advisor to the High Fist of the Seven Cities * Mammot (referred to only) * Mappo, his Trell companionDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 1 * Mebra, a spy in Ehrlitan and follower of the Apocalypse * Mesker Setral, a Red Blade, brother of Baria Setral (Dosin Pali) * Messremb, a Soletaken * Minala, Selv's sister * Mincer, a sapper * Moby, a familiar * Mogora, a D'ivers N * Nether, a Wickan warlock * Nethpara, a Noble on the Chain of Dogs * Nil, a Wickan warlock O * Olar Ethil, a T'lan Imass Bonecaster P * Panek, a child * Paran's father, (referred to only) * Pearl, a Claw * Pella, a stationed soldier at Skullcup * Pormqual, High Fist of the Seven Cities, in Aren(referred to only) * Pullyk Alar, a Noble on the Chain of Dogs Q * Queen of Dreams, (referred to only) * Quick Ben, (referred to only) R * Rellock, a servant * Roach, a Wickan cattle-dog * Rood, a Hound of Shadow * Rudd, an equally small servant * Ryllandaras, the White Jackal, a D'ivers S * Salk Elan, a traveller on the seas * Sawark, commander of the guard in the Otataral mining camp, Skullcup * Sebry, a person from the Paran Estate (referred to only) * Selv, Keneb's wife * Shadowthrone, Ruler of High House Shadow * Sha'ik, leader of the rebellion * Shan, a Hound of Shadow * Sormo E'nath, a Wickan warlock * Squint, an Aren bowman * Stormy, a soldier in the Coastal Guard * Sulmar, a captain in the 7th Army T * T'amber, aide to Tavore(brief distant appearance only) * A Tapuharal in Hissar, anonymous food sellerDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 2 * Tavore, Adjunct to the Empress (brief distant appearance only) * Temul, a young Wickan lancer * Tene Baralta, a Red Blade (Ehrlitan) * Topper, Commander of the Claw * Treach, Ascendant, the Tiger of Summer and Battle(referred to only) * Truth, a recruit in the Coastal Guard * Tumlit, a Noble on the Chain of Dogs V * Vaneb, Keneb and Selv's second born son W * Whiskeyjack, (referred to only) Notes and References Category:Extended Dramatis Personae Category:Deadhouse Gates